yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/27
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 27-'إِنَّ الْمُبَذِّرِينَ كَانُواْ إِخْوَانَ الشَّيَاطِينِ وَكَانَ الشَّيْطَانُ لِرَبِّهِ كَفُورًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 27-İnnel mubezzirîne kânû ihvâneş şeyâtîn(şeyâtîni), ve kâneş şeytânu li rabbihî kefûrâ(kefûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. inne : muhakkak * 2. el mubezzirîne : savuranlar, israf edenler * 3. kânû : oldular * 4. ihvâne eş şeyâtîni : şeytanların kardeşleri * 5. ve kâne eş şeytânu : ve şeytan oldu * 6. li rabbi-hî : onun Rabbi için, Rabbine karşı * 7. kefûren : küfür içinde, çok nankör Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 27-Gerçekten de malını boş yere saçıp savuranlar, Şeytanlara kardeş olurlar ve Şeytan, Rabbine karşı nankördür. Ali Bulaç Meali * 27-Çünkü saçıp savuranlar, şeytanın kardeşleri olmuşlardır; şeytan ise Rabbine karşı nankördür. Ahmet Varol Meali * 27-Doğrusu saçıp savuranlar şeytanların kardeşleri olmuşlardır. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı pek nankördür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 27-Saçıp savuranlar, şüphesiz şeytanlarla kardeş olmuş olurlar; şeytan ise Rabbine karşı pek nankördür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 27-Çünkü saçıp savuranlar şeytanların kardeşleridir. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı çok nankörlük etmiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 27-Zira böylesine saçıp savuranlar şeytanların dostlarıdırlar. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı çok nankördür. Edip Yüksel Meali * 27-Kuşkusuz, saçıp savuranlar şeytanların dostlarıdır ve şeytan Rabbine karşı nankördür. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 27-Çünkü saçıp savuranlar şeytanın kardeşleridirler; şeytan ise Rabbine karşı çok nankördür. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 27-Çünkü saçıp savuranlar şeytanın kardeşleridirler; şeytan ise Rabbine karşı çok nankördür. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 27-Şüphe yok ki, saçıp savuranlar, şeytanların kardaşlarıdır. Şeytan ise Rabbine çok küfran-ı nîmette bulunmuş oldu. Muhammed Esed * 27-Çünkü, bil ki, saçıp savuranlar Şeytan'ın türdeşleridir; Şeytan da zaten Rabbine karşı gerçekten çok büyük bir nankörlük sergilemiştir. Suat Yıldırım * 27-(26-27) Yakınlarına, yoksula, yolda kalmışa hakkını ver, sakın saçıp savurma! Çünkü savurganlar şeytanların kardeşleri olmuşlardır. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı pek nankördür. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 27-Çünkü savurganlar, şeytânların kardeşleri olmuşlardır. Şeytân ise Rabbine karşı çok nankördür! Şaban Piriş Meali * 27-(26-27) Akrabaya, düşküne ve yolda kalmışa hakkını ver. Fakat, saçıp savurma! Çünkü saçıp savuranlar, şeytanların kardeşleridir. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı pek nankördür. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 27-Çünkü saçıp savuranlar şeytanların kardeşleridir. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı çok nankördür. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 27-Çünkü saçıp savuranlar şeytanların kardeşleri olurlar. Ve şeytan, kendi Rabbine nankörlük etmiştir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 27- Verily spendthrifts are brothers of the Evil Ones; and the Evil One is to his Lord (himself) ungrateful.(2210) M. Pickthall (English) * 27-Lo! the squanderers were ever brothers of the devils, and the devil was ever an ingrate to his Lord. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 27- Çünkü (malını) saçıp savuranlar, şeytanların kardeşleridir. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı çok nankördür. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *23- Rabbin,(25) O'ndan başkasına kulluk etmemenizi(26) ve anne-babaya iyilikle-davranmayı emretti. Şayet onlardan biri veya ikisi senin yanında yaşlılığa ulaşırsa, onlara: "Öf" bile deme ve onları azarlama; onlara güzel söz söyle. 24- Onlara acıyarak alçakgönüllülük kanadını ger ve de ki: "Rabbim, onlar beni küçükken nasıl terbiye ettilerse Sen de onları esirge." 25- Rabbiniz, sizin içinizdekini daha iyi bilir. Eğer siz salih olursanız, şüphesiz O da, (kendisine) yönelip dönenleri bağışlayıcıdır.(27) 26- Akrabaya hakkını ver, yoksula ve yolda kalmışa da. İsraf ederek saçıp-savurma. 27- Çünkü saçıp-savuranlar, şeytanın kardeşleri olmuşlardır; şeytan ise Rabbine karşı nankördür. AÇIKLAMA 25. Buradan itibaren yer alan ayetlerde, İslâm'ın insan hayatının tüm yapısını üzerine dayandırmayı amaçladığı ana ilkeler ortaya konulmaktadır. Bunlar, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) tarafından Mekke döneminin sona erdiği ve Medine döneminin başlayacağı sıralarda ilan edilen, tabir yerindeyse, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetinin bir manifestosunu oluşturmaktadırlar. Böylece herkes İslâm toplumunun ve devletinin hangi ideolojik, ahlâkî, kültürel, ekonomik ve hukukî ilkeler üzerine kurulacağını bilecektir. (Bkz. En'am Suresi 151-153 ayetler ve bunlarla ilgili açıklamalar.) 26. Bu emir çok geniş kapsamlıdır. Sadece Allah'tan başka bir ilâha tapmayı yasaklamakla kalmaz, aynı zamanda kişinin hiç tereddütsüz Allah'a ibadet ve itaat edip ona boyun eğmesi gerektiği anlamına da gelir. Sadece O'nun emirleri ve kanunları itaat edilmeye layık ve O'nun otoritesinin her şeyin üstünde olduğu kabul edilmelidir. Bu, sadece dini inanç ve kişisel uygulama ile sınırlı bir emir değildi, aynı zamanda Hz. Peygamber (s.a) tarafından Medine'de uygulanarak ortaya konulan ahlâkî, kültürel ve siyasal sistemin de temelini teşkil eden bir ilkeydi. Bu kurulan sistemin ilk ve en önemli dayanağı, ancak Allah'ın mabud, kanun koyucu ve hakim olarak kabul edilmesi ilkesiydi. 27. Bu ayet, insan üzerinde Allah'tan sonra en büyük hak sahibi olan kimselerin anne-baba olduğunu bildirmektedir. O halde çocuklar anne ve babalarına itaat etmeli, saygı göstermeli ve hizmet etmelidirler. Toplumdaki kollektif ahlâk, çocukların anne-babalarına müteşekkir ve saygılı olmalarını zorunlu kılmalıdır. Anne-baba nasıl çocukluklarında onları besleyip büyüttülerse, çocuklar da onlara aynı şekilde hizmet etmelidirler. Her şeyin ötesinde bu ayet sadece ahlâkî bir emir veya tavsiye değil, aynı zamanda ayrıntılarını hadis ve fıkıh kitaplarında bulabileceğimiz anne-babanın hak ve yetkilerinin dayanağı niteliğindedir. Bundan başka anne-babanın haklarını gözetme, onlara itaat ve saygılı davranış, İslâm toplum ve medeniyetinde maddi öğretimin ve ahlâkî eğitimin en önemli ögesini oluşturmaktadır. Tüm bunlar, İslâm devletinin aile hayatını kanunlar, hukukî düzenlemeler ve eğitim politikaları ile dengeli ve sağlıklı bir biçimde devam ettirmesi ve ailenin parçalanmasını engellemesi ilkesinin oluşmasını sağlayan emirlerdir. İslâm manifestosunun bu maddeleri sadece ahlâkî öğretilerle sınırlı kalmamış, zekatla ve sadaka ile ilgili emirlerin temelini de oluşturmuştur. Miras, vasiyet ve hibe ile ilgili hükümler bu maddelere dayanmaktadır. Yetimlerin hakları bunlarla belirlenmiş ve her beldenin bir yolcuyu en az üç gün bedava ağırlaması zorunlu kılınmıştır. Sonuç olarak tüm ahlâkî sistem, sevgi, cömertlik ve birlik duyguları yaratmak üzere şekillendirilmiştir. O denli ki, insanlar ne kanunla zorlanabilecek ne de emredilebilecek bu ahlâkî hakları, kendilerinden yerine getirmeye ve bunların önemini kavramaya başlamışlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *27. Çünkü, bil ki, saçıp savuranlar Şeytan'ın türdeşleridir; Şeytan da zaten Rabbine karşı gerçekten çok büyük bir nankörlük sergilemiştir. (33) 33 - Tebzîr (saçıp savurma) -bundan önceki notta verilen açıklama ışığında- Allah'ın insana bahşettiği rızık nimetine karşılık tam bir şükür bilmezlik ifade ettiği için, saçıp savuran kimse de (mübezzir) "şeytanların türdeşi "kardeşleri"" olarak nitelendiriliyor- "şeytan" ve "şeytanî" terimlerinin anlamına ilişkin etraflı bir açıklama için bkz. 15. sure, 16. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *27. Şüphe yok ki, saçıp savuranlar, şeytanların kardaşlarıdır. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı çok nankördür. 27. '.Şüphe yok ki) mallarını (saçıp savuranlar) servetlerinin kadrini bilmeyip lüzumsuz yere sarfedip duranlar, başkalarına gösteriş için faidesiz yere harcamada bulunanlar, millî ahlâka aykırı modalar, hareketler uğrunda paralarını elden çıkaranlar (şeytanların kardeşleridir.) Çünkü onlar, şeytanların yolunda yürümüş, şeytanların aldatmalarına kapılmış kimselerdir. (Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı çok nankördür) çünkü şeytan, Cenabı Hak'kın kendisine verdiği kuvvetleri, kudretleri yaratılış gayesinin dışında sarfetmiştir. Yüce Yaratıcının emrine muhalefet ederek Hazreti Adem'e karşı secdeden kaçınmıştır. Gücü yetse bütün insanlığı saptırmak için bütün açık olan delilleri, görünen nimetleri gizlemek ister durur. Arık insanlara yakışır mı ki, şeytanın Öyle kendi hayatını da ebedî felâkete düşürmüş olan o kadar nankör, pis bir mahlukun vesveselerine kapılsınlar, onun gösterdiği helak edici bir yola giderek onunla bir kardeşlik kurmuş olsunlar!. Bu ne kadar cehalet!. § Deniliyor ki: Vaktiyle Arap kabileleri, düşmanlarının mallarını yağma eder o malları kibirlenmek ve övünmek için lüzumsuz yere ona buna dağılırlardı. Kureyş müşrikleri ile başkaları da insanları Islâmiyetten menetmek için ve müslümanları korkutup düşmanlarına yardım için mallarını sarfeder dururlardı, İşte bu âyeti celile, onların o çirkin hareketlerine işareti ve müslümanlar hakkında uyarıyı taşıyarak indirilmiştir.